Kingdom Hearts: A Tale of the Revelation of Self Relevance
by RadicalForbiddenPizzaRoll
Summary: AU Hi there, I'm Roxas. This is my journal of what's been happening to me and my friends lately. On my fifteenth birthday, I started a public club, like a lot of people do. Things, ever since then, have been feeling more strained, like a rubberband being pulled back. With school politics coming into play, I can only imagine how my life will be in a few months. Damn bad, I'm sure.


Hey there everyone! Because the year anniversary of the Organizations Problems is coming up, and the last few chapters were really just crappy filler, I removed them and am trying to rework them into something that isn't crap. I will be trying to post at least a single new chapter on June 17, which is the anniversary.

**But until I get that sorted out, I thought up this little ditty. Just a one-shot for now, but I feel like it could be good if it kept going.**

Kingdom Hearts: A Tale of the Revelation that is Self Relevance- **(Not finished)**

In the form of a journal

**January 6****th****.**

Hi there! My name is Roxas. To the person that's reading this, this is my personal journal, in which I shall tell the story of my nothingness that is my life.

So, journal, today is my birthday, and you were given to me by my friend, Demyx. Today, as I said, is my birthday. I am turning 15. Being fifteen where I live means that you can legally read the books on the Second Floor of the library. You know, the Second Floor, where all of the college students hang out. It also means that you can join or make a public club, like in a manga. I plan on making a club, but I'm not sure what about yet.

For the club, I think I'll ask Sora, one of my closer friends, to join, and maybe the new kid on the block. I think her name was Larxene or something like that. I think this is where I'll leave it off for today. It's getting late and I still haven't begun the registration for the club yet.

**January 14****th****.**

Well, the new girl on the block that I was talking about before, her name IS Larxene, and I don't think I'm inviting her into the club. You see, what happened was, I was standing in line for the club registration finalization on the seventh, and she was also in line, directly in front of me. I tried introducing myself, and I think I came off pretty cool.

"Look," she said to me, sighing tiredly. "I don't give a crap about your club. I'm not joining." Then I saw her form. "The Organization. That's who I'm joining." Then she turned around and began ignoring me.

The Organization was the "Big Boss" of the clubs in town. They were popular, exclusive, envied, loved and hated. Hated by me, mostly. Everyone else loves those asshats.

I tried to grab Larxenes shoulder to get her attention, but she yelled for security, and I was kicked out of the building. But, later, I got my club registration turned in. And just this morning, a week later, I've been approved. I still need a name for it though.

I went ahead and asked my parents if they had any good names, but they both told me to look at the club name directory at the library, then they went back to watching their TV. Their lead was as good as anyone else's.

And that's exactly where I'm headed as soon as I'm done writing this. I need a name, then I'm official.

**January 15****th****.**

I found something yesterday. Yes, a name. But also, I found something else while I was poking around. It was a book on psychology. How the mind works. It said how the mind creates defenses against torment and what a certain chain of emotions can mean. I put it back on the shelf, but I kept the name in mind. I WILL come back for it later. Who knows when a bully might turn up from the Organization.

Oh yeah, the name! I went through one of the books and I think I found one. So now, I now am the creator and full owner of High Waters.

On an unrelated note: My friend Zexion has his 15th birthday in February, so that's when I expect my first real members to come in. I'd ask Demyx, but he was already promised a position in the Organization by his brother, Vexen. You know, I think that the dude might be one of the reasons I dislike the Organization.

I met Vexen once while Demyx and I were doing a project, and I'm serious, the guy's stare was creeping me the crap out. His eyes were cold as hell, and immediately after seeing him, he said I had the hair of a Chocobo! A Chocobo!

I swear, if the Organization makes Demyx into one of their drones, I'll beat the crap out of them.

**February 1****st****.**

This was a crappy beginning to the month of love.

Let me say beforehand, that at school, our lunch tables are two rectangles connected at the width. What that means is that there will be two cliques at a table. One clique on one rectangle, one on the other.

Well, my group is one that does almost nothing but draw in our free time. And free time includes when we get done eating. Meanwhile, the group next to us is cutting into our half of the table, obnoxiously loud and they throw their food, milk and juice all around the table.

Now, every once in a while, we'll get a spew of someone's chocolate milk on one of our binders, but the stain it makes is really only cosmetic; binders were made to take that kind of stuff. But today was different.

Those assholes dumped a carton of milk on our quietest, friendliest comrade. They were being idiots, slamming their milk onto the table, seeing how many times the paper package could take. On one of their attempts, it broke, but instead of landing on the table, it bounced off the table, into Namine's hair. When she realized what had just been put on her head, she began crying and ran out of school.

Those bastards made sweet, innocent Namine cry.

Worse yet: They weren't punished. "Sorry, Roxas," the principal told me, "They say that it someone across the room."

"There's a giant camera in the corner right next to our table," I yelled at him. "I see them doing this kind of crap every single day!"

He sighed and looked me in the eyes. "Between you and me, the cameras in the cafeteria don't really work." I mentally kicked my principal in the nuts.

We've already requested that the clique be separated and put in different locations in the cafeteria, but we haven't gotten anywhere yet. I made a silent promise to Namine that I WILL get those guys back for this.

**February 14****th****.**

Something unexpected happened:

A person told me that they want to join High Waters.

It was this girl, Xion. She's one of the cuter girls in my school, who everybody knows and likes. Something interesting I noticed about her was that she's wearing old ugly hand-me-downs, but her family is pretty rich, considering her older sister, Kairi, constantly tells everyone else how, much money her father makes in a year. The rumor is that since she's the youngest in her family, she always gets the clothes that were worn out by her sisters, but I don't think Kairi would be caught dead in some of the sweaters Xion wears. Whatever the reason, I think they somehow bring out how cute and shy she is.

But, here's what happened:

It's Valentine's Day, and in the halls, everyone is shoving short letters into each other's lockers. Most of the girls in school dislike me already because I publically stated that I hate the Number 7 of the Organization, "Super Hawty," Saix, so I wasn't expecting more than a letter or two from girls who would stay anonymous so they wouldn't be hated by their friends.

Instead, when I unlatched the door, I found an envelope stuck in the air holes. The writing on it was neat, but not in cursive, which is how most of the girls wrote so that they would be "unique". My name was there on the envelope, sitting there in dark blue ink. I looked at it for a second. Blue ink wasn't school regulation. Until I saw the envelope, I had figured that everyone in the school just used the same red ink pens.

I tore the seal and took out the contents. It was a poem, written on the lines of college ruled notebook paper.

_Dear Roxas,_

_The sun is yellow,_

_The sky is blue,_

_I heard you had a group,_

_So I'd love to be in High Waters too._

_If it's alright with you, that is._

_ -Xion_

_PS I'm sorry if the poem wasn't good, Roxas_

I read the poem a few times and took a look around the hall. Xion was standing in front of her locker. She saw me look at her, waved at me for a moment, then began poking her index fingers together, just like she always did when I looked at her.

I haven't talked to her about joining yet. After I gently placed the letter back in my locker, I ran out of the school as fast as I could. I still need to give her an answer. Maybe I can do that tomorrow.


End file.
